a gardian angel
by rockangel2410
Summary: i used the lines of the episodes but castiel is there from the beginning in the first chapters he doesn't have a big role but he soon get's a role in the story dean x castiel gabriel x sam
1. Chapter 1

_**A guardian angel**_

**Lawrence Kansas **

**22 years ago.**

**2 November 1983**

Crickets chirp outside the house of family Winchester. you know like the cricket out of the Pinocchio story?

A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside in the garden.

A woman Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightdress carries her older son Dean into a dark room. " come on, let's say good night to your brother"

Mary turns on the lights; they are in the nursery of the youngest son Samuel, but everybody calls him Sam or Sammy. Dean leans over the side of the crib that used to be his when he was a baby, and kisses Sam on the forehead. " 'night, Sam"

Mary leans over Sam as well

"good night, love" she said calmly on a sweet motherly tone. Mary brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.

"hey dean" a man said. Dean turns. The man in the doorway is wearing a USMC T-shirt and is called John Winchester. Dean rushes over to him. He noticed a shadow of wings outside the window but ignores it.

"daddy" he jumps in John's arms

"hey buddy" john said with a friendly voice. He scoops dean up and carries him in his strong arms. "so what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss a football yet?" Dean shakes his head laughing. "no daddy." Dean said with a grin. John laughs "no." Mary passes John and dean on the way out of Sammy' s nursery room.

" you got him" Mary said smiling at her beloved husband.

"I got him" john hugs dean closer. "sweet dreams Sam."

It was bedtime for the Winchester brothers.

John carries Dean outside of the room, flipping of the lights. Sam watches his father and brother go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

The baseball- themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin mysteriously while Sam watches amused. The transportation- themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks and then suddenly stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

*In the master bedroom- Midnight*

Light flickers on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to the photo of Mary and John. Outside the room is the sound of restless wings against the window. "it's just the wind" Mary thinks in her sleep. She noticed strange noises coming out of the monitor. She stirs in her sleep. She turns on the light on the nightstand.

"John?"mary asked while she turns over. She is alone and gets up.

In the hallway.

Mary is walking down the hall to Sammy's nursery. John only seen in a silhouette stands over Sam's crib.

"John? is he hungry?

John turns his head. "shhhhhhh" he said softly.

"all right" mary said softly thinking John could handle it perfectly by himself. Baby Sam was perfectly quiet with John around even though he preferred Mary to feed him.

Mary heads back down the hallway. The light of the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. "mhmm?" mary thinks… more flickering is coming from downstairs.

Mary investigates. A war movie is on TV and John has fallen asleep while watching it. If John is here, Mary realizes, then the man upstairs cannot be John and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs. "Sammy! Sammy" Mary enters Sam's nursery and then a scream.

Mary screams. John wakes up. "Mary" John scrambles out of the chair. "Mary!" John runs upstairs.

**_ *In the nursery- night*_**

John bursts through the closed door of the nursery.

"Mary?" john said. The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam to be awake in the crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib.

"hey Sammy, you okay?" john asks while something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looks like blood. John looks up. Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, her stomach red with blood. She stares down at John and Sam and struggles to breathe. John collapse on the floor, staring at Mary. " No Mary !" Mary burst into flame. The fire spreads fast and Sam starts to cry. John takes Sam out of the crib and rushes out of the room.

Dean is awake and coming to investigate

"daddy?!"

John hands Sam over to Dean. "take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go! Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery.

"Mary!"

The entire room is on fire. Mary herself is barely able to be seen.

"no " john screams at loss.

Outside the house- night

Dean runs outside holding Sam.

"it's okay Sammy" dean said afraid trying to act as an older brother. Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with the fire. John runs outside, scoops Dean and Sam and fast carries them away. " I gotcha boys" fire explodes out of Sam's nursery room.

-the Winchesters garden- night

The firemen arrived and tried to make the fire out.  
"I got it. You go hold the line up." The firefighter said.

Dean sees something shining on the floor. It's a feather, it has a dark blue color mixed with black and silver. "What do you have there son?" John asked. Dean wanted to put it in his pocket but his dad already took it. He had a surprised face on when he saw the feather. He nodded to a shadow in the distance. " thanks Castiel " he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present,**

**31 October 2005**

**Bedroom- day**

"Sam!" a young woman yelled. The young woman, Jess, comes around the corner, she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and is adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John is on the dresser.

"get a move on, would you , we were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago. Jess walks off. "Sam! You coming or what?!"

A young man pokes his head around the corner, this is Sam. He's wearing jeans and three t-shirts, not a costume.

"do I have to?"sam asked jess with a puppy gaze and he almost pouted.

"yes!" Jessica said strictly she won't let Sam stay on his computer all day. 'it'll be fun."

Sam comes into the room.

"and where is your costume" she said shocked and a bit annoyed.

Sam laughs and ducks his head, that for an instant warms jess heart.

"you know how I feel about Halloween" he smiles

**Party **

**Bar-night**

The bar is decorated for Halloween including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball that says "get naked!" someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume

Jess raises a glass as a man in a ghoul costume, Luis, comes up to the table were Sam and Jessica are. Sam is still not in costume and stands a bit out in the crowd.

"so here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said proudly.

"All right, all right. It's not that big a deal" Sam said rather shy

Jess, Sam and Luis click glasses.

"yeah he acts all humble" jess said grinning. " but he scored a seventy four" she said.

"is that good?" Luis asked.

"scary good" said jess before she drank her glass in one tug.

"so there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis sits next to Sam

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said with a unsure tone.

"hey, it's gonna go great." Jess said sure and to comfort him.

"it better." He truly hoped he could make it this meant everything to him.

"how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis joked.

Sam swallows. "ah, they don't know."

"oh, no , I would be gloating, why not?" said Luis shocked.

"because we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam did his shoulders up.

"and I'm not exactly Huxtables. More shots?"Luis asked.

Jess and Sam speak in chorus.

"no,no"

"no" sam said while Luis is off to get the drinks.

"No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock' em dead on Monday. And you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.

"what would I do without you" Sam said romantically.

"crash and burn." Jess jokes.

Jess smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.

**Sam's apartment : bedroom – night**

Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts her position in her sleep.

A sound outside the room, like a window opening is heard. Sam opens his eyes.

**int. apartment-night **

Sam leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.

A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A man walks past the string of beads at the far end of the hall.

Sam moves to the other side of the apartment and waits to attack his intruder. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam. The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked by the intruder. Then he is pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now. Sam gets a glimpse of the man. The man elbows Sam in the face. Sam kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the ground. One hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"whoa, easy, tiger" the man said.

Sam breathes hard.

"Dean" Sam gasped.

Dean laughs.

"you scared the crap out of me.

"that's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into dean's back and dean to the floor.

"or not " Dean grins.

Sam taps Dean twice were Sam is holding him/

"get off of me" dean smirks.

" what the hell are you doing here?"sam said being the serious brother he have always been.

'Yes what the hell is Dean doing here' sam thinks.

The last time he saw big old big brother was years ago when he decided to…no he won't think about that time, first he needed some information off big old Dean.

"well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said while putting his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.

"what the hell are you doing here?" his voice became sharp.

"okay, all right. We got to talk" dean said defeated.

"uh the phone" Sam said ironically.

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?"Dean plainly asked.

That made sam think would he have picked up. Probably not Dean was part of a life that was not his. He was the shame of the family because of the road he took.

Jess turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurf shirt.

"Sam" she asked.

Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison.

"jess. Hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Dean looks at her appreciatively…wow that girl is smoking is what his thoughts were saying.

"wait your brother dean?" jess asked a bit curious. Sam was not very open about his family but he did talk about his brother dean a lot. He mostly get's quiet when his father is mentioned.

Jess smiles. Sam nods. Dean grins at her and moves closer.

"oh I love the smurfs. You know I gotto tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.

"just let me put something on" she turns to go but Dean's voice stops her.

"no,no,no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.

Dean goes back over to sam without taking his eyes of Jess. Sam watches him his expression rather stony.

"anyway, I gotto borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But,uh, nice meeting you."

"no" Sam said, he goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam is death serious.

"okay" dean said thinking how he should bring it saying it to jess is complicated because of the situation.

Dean turns to look at them both straight on.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said while trying to not to sound like a worried chick.

Sam didn't understand. "so he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later…"

Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

"dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.

Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. jess glances up at him.

Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.


End file.
